Jo Watkins
|last= |cause=''series end'' |portrayer= }} "I think Cassie is extremely talented, but it does not show." Jo Watkins is professor in Mendenham. And the person who appears throughout the first and second series Hex series. Character Biography Series One At the beginning of a normal woman. She takes her job very seriously and constantly worries about Cassie’s well-being. She’s a born worrier who wears her heart on her sleeve, wanting to think that the students like and respect her. Jo is one of the teachers who sees how talented Cassie Hughes she is, and expresses that Cassie doesn't need to change to fit in with the popular kids. Jo is often seen talking to Cassie, suggesting various homework challenges. She and Cassie had a great relationship, sharing a common sarcastic banter. She is often seen talking with David Tyrel about Cassie, voicing concerns and asking him to speak with Cassie when she doesn't feel that she's getting through to Cassie. After the death of Thelma Bates, she and David attempt to get Cassie to talk about what happened that night, but Cassie asks her to treat her like any other pupil. It can be seen as talking about Cassie Hughes sick mother Lilith Hughes, and she was advised to go with her. It's in the second half of the season where Cassie is forced to admit she's pregnant, and when Jo questions who the father is, Cassie decides to keep quiet. Jo worries, surprised to hear that Cassie might have had a number of sexual partners. She helps Cassie make an appointment at the hospital for a termination. Later Jo meets Azazeal, he manages to convince her that his name is Ian, and he was interesting in seeing the manor. The two of them end up spending the night together, only for Cassie to discover them them when she pops by to show Jo the papers for her termination. Series Two After intercourse with Azazel it stops a lot of sleep each day and go somewhere. She once David talking on her and said something Jo is angry and said,'' You think you're nice, but you are a plain asshole''. Thelma Jo monitor and see that Jo buys Malachi asteroid due to its rapid growth. It can be seen in the park playing with Malachi and Azazeal, to watch Thelma Bates, Ella Dee and Cassie Hughes having a strange feeling about her son. Jo don't knows that Azazeal father of Cassie'child and Malachi is the son of Cassie Hughes .Later, when Malachi rise and go to Mendenham. She and all the school falls under his control. It becomes like a toy, and all of Malachi. It will be seen as evil, and she would often sleep with Malachi. She finally sees the final episode when everyone from school and caught Roxanne Davenport sacrifice, thus causing the wrath of God. It is possible that she will die along with everyone in the school because Mendenham will be at the end of Malachi the whole skul ignite. Relationships Cassie Hughes A woman who was one of the people who was among true friends, and counselor who saw talent in Cassie. She was always there to help in whatever Cassie needs, she always tried and even after the death of Thelma, to make sure that Cassie did not feel bad. She was always trying her best to involve Cassie and make her realize her talent and intellect, one admitting worry that Cassie is more worried about being ditzy and popular rather than meeting her true potential. She was the first mortal (Thelma being the first ghost) who learnt that Cassie was pregnant while the rest of the school was on break. Their relationship is like a teacher-student, as a friend with a friend and even as a mother-child Azazeal They met at school on purpose where Azazeal himself as Ian and quickly won naive Jo which was nothing strange. She then had sex with him. After this she appears terribly exuasted and barely got any sleep. Thelma Bates spirit is seen as Jo took all the money to buy medicines for newly born baby from Cassie.She never knew Malachi was the son of Cassie Hughes. She was one of the toys Azazeal and later by his son, Malachi, she as Azazeal and Malachi as entertainment. tumblr_m935un0AoS1qzqiyxo1_500.jpg David Tyrel David Tyrel and she who saw talent in Cassie. The two are often seen talking about the Cassie.She was on his way to win it she told him in conversation that is lirting and called him stupid idiot.Don't know to what their concerns were later. Malachi She Malachi and his father served only as a toy. It was like the whole school under his am doing it so it was used for sexual intercourse or when she had something to talk. See Also Category:Series One Main Characters Category:Alive